Guardians of Olympus
by SuperLordHero
Summary: I'm a Guardian of Olympus. Never heard about it? A Guardian of Olympus is between a minor god an a Olympian. Join me as I have to go on a quest with my brother that doesn't know I exist.
1. Chapter 1

My past was a nightmare.

After being separated from my sister and brother at the hotel.

My father Hades took me in. I was his all time favorite child. Persephone didn't like that at all. She threw me down to the pit of tartarus. I stayed down there for fifteen years years. I got trained by tartarus himself.

When I escaped, Persephone was waiting. She sold me to Atlas, who kept me under the sky for five years. After that I fought five titans at the same time, and that's how I got promoted to a guardian.

As a guardian I have duties. The most responsible rule is guard Olympus. Then do the Olympian's jobs. I have to protect demigods, make sure they make it to camp half blood, or camp Jupiter.

But never let the demigods see my true form. They cant die or can go blind seeing my true form. I have orders to never give out who I really am.

I have jet black hair. Brown eyes that linger Tartarus, I only use them before killing a monster, reminding them that they are going there; they always freak out when I do that. I have black wings, since I am a guardian. I have a tatoo on my arm that says Tartarus, when you go down there you will get one too. I have a gray streak in my hair for holding the sky. But that is my true form.

My disguise is totally different. I have brown hair, green eyes, glasses, and freckles. My glasses is special, it was made by Hephaestus himself. They have their godly symbols over their head, claimed or not. Im fourteen physically, true form or not

Im protecting a group of demigods, one is an cute Apollo guy, two girls are Athena, one Hermes girl, two Ares boys. In Dallas Texas.

My glasses are the best thing that I have, because I like to know what god their parents were, so I know who would act the strongest, if I failed my task.

I only had one problem, my brother doesn't know I exist.


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting with Abby, and Carly the twins from Athena.

They were tutoring me in Algebra, I didn't know how to solve the equations.

"You have to multiply, then divide, and-"

"I need a brain break. "I said frustrated.

"Holly, it's only been ten minutes." Carly said.

"Exactly ten minutes too long." I exclaimed.

Abby sighed, "How are you going to pass a test, if you don't try."

Why do I even have to try, I'm a guardian.

"Studying is overrated. " Bailey said. She's a daughter of Hermes.

"True that." Alex said, the son of Apollo, who's is really hot.

"I'll be fine if I don't turn like the two doofuses over there." I pointed to the two Ares kids, Nick and Jack.

"Hey we heard that." Jack and Nick yelled.

We laughed.

"It's true all you guys do is start fights, or want to arm wrestle someone." Carly giggled.

I saw a familiar thing walk past.

"My mom is calling me, I gotta go." I lied,

"Bye." The six of them chorused.

I followed the fury to an alley.

She stopped and face me.

I looked in every direction, making sure no one was watching, before turning to my true form.

Alecto did the same.

"What did you want?" I asked.

"Is that how you treat a person?" She Replied with the same attitude.

"Your actually a monster, and no I dont greet people like that, but I do to monsters." I said.

"Your father wants you." She said before she took off.

My father wants to see me, last time I saw him was fifty three years ago. That when I became a guardian.

As I shadow travel to the underworld, I had butterflies in my stomach.

Why does he want me?

I thought we were better off not seeing each other, after what Persephone did to me.

As I reached his throne, I bowed down "Father you called me."

"Ah yes Holly, I want you to bring respect to my name again to defeat Gaia."

"With no disrespect my Lord, but I have my duties I have to fulfill, and I thought only the seven can defeat her"

"The prophet has multiple different meanings, I'm sure anyone powerful enough can defeat her, and why are you worry about fulfilling your duties, you can take on any Olympian and defeat them, I've seen it before.

"Yes my Lord." I flew away with my wings this time, going to Greece, knowing how to defeat Gaia, even if it was the place I will hopefully never go again.


	3. Chapter 3

I felt sick entering the house of Hades.

The tunnels doesn't scare me, or does the spirits lingering around.

The memories of Tartarus haunt me, I was only four when I was sent down there.

I was commanded to do this, and I am going to overcome my fears, just to please my father.

I have a secret power that no one knows about.

That one kid who's in the prophet, he can control fire. I belive his name is Leo.

I'm kinda like that, I can control black flames. It could kill anything. Even the Olympians themselves.

They say they could only fade, but that's not always true, everyone can die, and I'm the only one who could do it.

When I say no one knows this power. I mean the Olympians doesn't know, not even my father knows.

I ran to a pack of monsters.

I sighed, I stare hard at them.

They start to whimper, and cowar behind one another.

See my eyes are cursed.

I lit up black flames in my palm, and threw it at the monsters.

They exploded into dust.

Something started to feel wrong when I started to approach the doors of death.

My eyes widen, Tartarus isn't here.

How did he escape.

"What are you doing here." A voice said behind me.

Crap, and he saw my true form too, no use changing back.

I slowly turned around.

My eyes widen at the sight.

Nico backed away, he looked frightened and excited?

"Bianca?" He asked hopefully.

I was taken back, did I look like my sister? "Sorry kid, name is Holly. Why are you down here?" I asked him.

The excitement faded into a cold glare, "I could ask you the same thing."

Why do us Hades children have to have such attitudes.?

"I'm set on a mission, you lucky you famous right now, because I could of disintegrated you Nico."

"Your a minor god?"

"Yes I am." I lied.

"I never heard of a god named Holly."

"Barely anyone knows me, you never answered my question why are you here?"

Nico shrugged looking down.

"Come on Nico, you cant go down there, because you want to be punished."a

He kept looking down.

"Anyways, Tartarus is a mess without it's owner."

Nico looked up his eyes wide."He escaped."

I nodded, "Can't you feel it." He nodded.

"Well I guess you can join my mission." I said.

He grinned and nodded


	4. Chapter 4

Nico was excited to go on this quest.

"What's your quest?" He asked.

"I have to defeat Gaia." I replied.

"Isn't that the seven's job?"

"You know how prophecy's have different meanings right? Apparently Hades wants me to defeat her."

"You work for my father?" Nico asked.

"I deliver messages back and forth." I wouldn't call that lying, just bending the truth.

"Never heard of a Holly down there." Nico said.

I sighed, "Messengers are not very popular." I said.

"I think you are, why would my dad even consider you, if you weren't popular?"

"I'm not popular, people are just scared of me, and that's one of the reasons he sent me here." I said, sitting on a beach, figuring where on earth where the great evil Tartarus will go.

"Why are people scared of you?"

"I can take down anyone, even the Olympaians."

Nico stared at me in shock, then grinned.

"Even the drama queen."

"Yes, Zeus thrown a big fit saying he wanted a rematch, I won that too."

He chuckled, "Why has no one mention you, you like a legend?"

"They too ashamed to do so, and they wanted to keep it a secret."

We both fell asleep in the camp we set up in the woods.

"You doing it wrong, here this how you hold a sword." Tartarus said as he demonstrated how to hold a sword.

My six year-old self looked curious.

"Wike this?" I said holding it properly.

"Yes like that, and it's like not wike." He responded.

"Now let me teach you how to use it." He spoke from behind me.

I woke up in cold sweat, right when Tartarus stuck the sword into my leg.

By the position of the sun I say it was around ten In the morning.

I looked to see if Nico was up, but was nowhere in sight.

I walked out of the tent to see if he was there.

I didn't see, I turned at the sound of chatter.

Nico and Hermes were talking, Hermes looked down right confused, and Nico looked taken back.

Hermes happen to glanced at me, before disappearing.

Nico looked heartbroken, and pissed. He had tears running down his face.

When he looked my way he gave me a cold glare.

I blocked him, "Nico what's wrong?"

"Get out of my way I'm leaving."

"What did Hermes say?" I asked concerned.

"You want to know, he said there was no minor god named Holly, there has never been. He's the only messenger there is." He said pushing me out of his way.

"Wait, Nico I can explain." I called.

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because I'm your sister."


	5. Chapter 5

"There's no minor god named Holly, never have been. Hermes is the only messenger there is." Nico said.

"Wait I can explain." I replied.

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because I'm your sister."

Present

Nico turned around, "What?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you this, my name is Holly Di Angelo, I'm the Guardian of Olympus, I'm seventy two years old." I responded.

Nico looked like he have been slapped.

"Why hasn't dad mentioned you?" He said.

"They wanted it to keep it a secret, and you can't tell anyone this. Persephone hates my guts so that's another reason I'm not in the underworld."

"She hates everyone, what's a Guardian of Olympus?"

"A Guardian of Olympus is in between a minor god and an Olympian. You have to protect Olympus, do their jobs, and bring demigods to camp." I listed.

"How do you even get selected as a guardian?"

"I've been put through a lot, and did something really impressive and got selected as a guardian."

"What kind of stuff, and why can't I remember you?" Nico asked.

I closed my eyes trying hard to not get pulled into another flashback.

"I don't want to say."

"Your my little sister, I should have a right to know what happened."

"It all started when dad pulled me out of the hotel, by that time I was four, you were six, and Bianca was eight. He kept saying I was his favorite child-"

"Way to rub it in." Nico interrupted.

"Anyways Persephone hated that, so she pushed me down to the pits of Tartarus." I rolled up my sleeve that had the Tartarus tattoo, was visible, Nico did the same.

"Anyways I was there for ten years, I was trained by Tartarus himself. When I escaped Persephone was waiting for me. She sold me to Atlas, and put me under the sky for five years. I fought five titans at the same time, that's how I became a guardian." I finished.

"Dang you did have it bad." Nico said.

"Don't people get suspicious about your wings, I mean I know they are in mist so normal people can't see them, but what about demigods?" Nico rambled.

I changed into my disguise.

"This is how I usually protect demigods."

"You look so different." Nico said,

"That my friend is the point."


	6. Chapter 6

Fire.

Drinking fire is the worst thing to drink.

"The fire heals you, and it can also kill you." Tartarus said.

"Why drink it, if there's a risk of it killing you?" I asked.

"Well, you'll be dead drinking it or not, tartarus is a hard place to live."

"I've noticed." I mumbled.

"You are going to drink more of that fire." He sternly told me.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm twelve, I think I can make my own choices."

He laughed, "I'm like ten thousand years old."

He stopped laughing, and glared at me.

I looked down at my arms, which was covered in scars.

Oh great another couple is going to add to the collection.

I woke up with a start.

I heard my father talking to someone.

I stand up.

"I didn't hear you go on a quest Nico."

"Yeah I know, I was going to tell you I swear."

"You know better to tell me right away, and I need to grant permission for you to go."

"Yes father."

"What is this quest anyways?"

"I have to help travel the statue to camp half blood." Nico replied smoothly.

That wasn't a bad excuse.

"Who are you with?"

That's when I could here him fidget.

"No one father."

"You are a bad lier you know that right?"

"But I'm not lying. "

"Yes you are, the quest you made up almost made me belive you, and lying about who are you with, because I could here snoring." Hades wet on.

Before I can shadow travel out of the tent, my father open the flap.

"I should've known, Holly come out." I did as I was told.

"You are in your true form too, gods you know to keep that a secret."

"I was going to defeat Gaia, but I ran into Nico in my true form, I couldn't change into my disguise because he already saw me like this."

Hades face-palmed, "Please tell me no god saw you in your true form. "

"Yes." I mumbled.

"You know how much they gossip. I wanted you to bring good to my name, rather then to receive disgusting looks, because no one of my children did anything. Your doing the opposite of my asking. Hades said.

I was going to reply 'yes sir'

I felt something hit the back of my head.

Then everything turned black.

Long update I know, if you like my stories I need your help.

Tell everyone who might like this story to read it.

Please.


	7. Chapter 7

I blinked my eyes several times to get used to the lighting.

"I thought you'll be old?" A voice spoke.

I turned, frightened by the voice.

"I love the makeover by the way." The voice said again.

"I became a Guardian of Olympus." I said searching for the voice I know too well.

"Even what your stepmother did to you?" The voice tisked.

"I can make my own decisions Tartarus." I said.

"I trained you and gave you a home, I believe you leave the decision making up to me." Tartarus said.

"Your training methods were cruel, and most of the time almost dead." I said looking for an escape route.

"Holly that's the part of life lessons, and can you please change it's hard to look at you with your disguise."

I changed into my true form, not commenting about the fact he said please.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"It was easy, your father knew where you were, and knew Nico was with you. I came up to him saying 'I'm going to kill Holly.' He said that was fine but not Nico, I guess your not the favorite child anymore." Tartarus smirked.

I rolled my eyes, I know I wasn't the favorite child anymore, he blamed me for not protecting Bianca.

I tried to focus on the main task, I'm supposed to kill Tartarus to kill Gaia.

As I tried to advance and throw black lightning at him, I couldn't go any further, and couldn't use my powers.

I was in power proof chains I couldn't use any of my powers.

Tartarus laughed.

Short I know,

Please tell anyone to read this story.

Yes I'm desperate.


	8. Chapter 8

I hate being trapped.

Exceptionally when you have magic chains that's not allowing you to use your powers.

I heard mumbling in a corner.

I didn't realize there was someone else was here.

"Hello?" I asked.

The mumbling gotten louder.

It sounded like a very bad poem, then I realized it was a prophecy.

Two shall help the seven answer their call

One will be lost on a island

With a choice to leave or stay

One will end the days saving what matters.

"Rachel?" I asked.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Rachel asked frantically.

"Did he hurt you? What's the last thing you remember?"

She shook her head, "No, no one hurt me, I was preparing for war with the romans, again who are you?" She asked.

"I could go on for hours telling about myself, but we dont have enough time for that, my name is Holly Di Angelo."

"Are you Nico's sister?"

"Yes, his younger sister." I replied.

"Why hasn't he mention you before?"

"Like I said it's a long story, we have to figure out how to get out of here. Are you in chains?" I asked

"No, why?" She asked.

"Good now come forward and get me out of these chains."

Rachel walked closer to me and gasped, I was in my true form which means I have my wings, great now she's going to think I'm a monster.

"You have wings."

"Like I said it's a long story. Take the knife in that corner, and wedge it between the loops of the metal, and we should here a - "click" well yeah a click that just happen."

We rushed out of the cave we were being held at.

"Were are we?" Rachel asked.

"We are in Greece."

"Okay now that we are out would you care to explain who you are." She asked.

I sighed this girl doesn't let go easy.

"It started after my mother died, and were left in the hotel in California, time passes very slowly there. I was with my older siblings, Bianca, and Nico. My father took me to the underworld with him. Back then I was the favorite child, Persephone didn't like that too much.

She pushed me down in tartarus, Tartarus trained me in evil ways. I was down there for fifteen years. Persephone was waiting for my escape. She sold me to Atlas, and had me holding the sky for five years. At the same time I fought five titans. That's how I became a Guardian of Olympus. A Guardian of Olympus is between a minor god and a Olympian. You get to protect demigods, do the gods chores, go on quests. I'm on a quest right now, I'm actually with Nico which we just met. I got captured and here we are." I said out of breath.

"You weren't kidding you do have a long story, but how do you have those wings? How can you go on a quest with no prophecy?"

"Having wings is one of the Guardian bonuses, and you just gave me the prophecy you said,

Two shall help the seven answer their call

One will be lost on a island

With a choice to leave or stay

One will end the days saving what matters." I said.

"That doesn't sound that good." Rachel said.

I nodded, we just have to find Nico.


	9. Chapter 9

"Where were you and Nico at the time you got captured?" Rachel asked.

"About fifteen miles out of Greece." I replied.

"Well since you are a child of Hades, you should shadow travel us out to your camp." Rachel said.

"I don't need to shadow travel, I have wings and it is a whole lot less exhaustive as shadow traveling."

I grabbed Rachel and took off, I didn't go back to the camp because I knew Nico wasn't going to sit there waiting for me if I ever show up. He was probably heading to our destination. The real Mount Olympus.

Once we arrived Rachel was confused.

"This is your camp, I imagined you sleep in some sort of a tent?" She asked.

"I didn't take us back to my camp, you really think Nico is going to wait if we both know the destination? " I asked astonished.

"Good point, but we might be waiting awhile for him."

"I don't think so, I can feel his presence. "

Right then I felt something tackle me down onto the ground I was reaching for my sword, but then I realized it was just Nico.

"Nico I could've killed you, I thought you were a monster."

"Holly, I thought you were dead, then I will have to do this quest all by myself, did you rea- wait Rachel why are you here?" Nico asked.

"I woke up in a cave the same one Holly was being held in, and we escaped." Rachel explained.

"Speaking of that, I thought you were dads favorite child why did he give you out like that?" Nico asked.

"I was back then, now your the favorite child." I replied.

"Really he hates my guts, he blames me for Bianca's death? Why would I be the favorite child?" Nico asked.

"He blames all of us for Bianca's death, even me. He's scared, he knows what Persephone did to me, and doesn't want to confront her about it, because there's a chance that he will loose the love of his life. He doesn't want the same thing happen to you, he's hard on you on purpose so Persephone doesn't think your a threat. He does this to me, he kicked me out of the underworld so this wouldn't happen to me again." I said.

"That's still wrong, but makes more sense. Why did he blame her death on you?" Nico asked.

I turned into my disguise, but in a younger age.

Nico gasped, "Sarah?"

"Yeah I was protecting you before Grover came along. Hades blamed me for her death because I was the one who was responsible for watching her and you." I said.

"Did you knew back then who we were?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, I wasn't allowed to tell you that we are siblings."

"Why?"

"It was under our fathers orders."

It was silent for awhile.

"Sorry to ruin the moment, but what are we going to?" I jumped forgetting Rachel was there.

"We going to Mount Olympus."


	10. Chapter 10

I was nervous seeing the gods again.

They know that I broke the rule, giving away my true identity.

We were going to the six hundred floor, in a untitled building.

As we walk into Olympus, Rachel started to be enthralled by the architecture.

"Holly!" I heard Zeus yell, he didn't sound happy.

"Yes my lord." I bowed.

"Why did you give out your true form that was a secret?"

"I didn't know that they would bump into me while I was in my true form."

"Why have you come?" Athena asked.

"Tartarus has escaped."

Gasps could be heard throught the throne room.

"Hades have you known about this?" Zeus asked.

"Yea, but he threatened me."

"What did he threaten you about? Did he threaten you to dance in front of public? Or maybe he threaten you to take your crown?" Then Poseidon Gave an evil smirk, "Or maybe he will tell the public-."

" **Enough Poseidon,** and no he didnt say any of that, he threatened me to kill Nico, I said no then gave him what he really wanted." Hades said beet red like Poseidon knew one of Hades biggest secrets.

"What did he want?" Zeus asked.

"He wanted Holly."

Everyone looked at me.

"Did he hurt you?" Apollo asked.

"No" I lied.

Apollo knew that I was lying, he gave me that look.

"Were you on a quest?" Zeus asked.

"Yes." I responded.

"What was the quest, and who gave you the quest?" Zeus asked.

"I was supposed to defeat Gaia, I felt something off, and found out that Tartarus escaped."

"Okay that's the seven's job, **AND WHO ASSIGNED YOU THE QUEST?"** Zeus yelled.

Rachel and Nico cringed, I stared at him directly in the eye, and nodded my head to Hades.

Hades was looking down.

"Hades you know that's the seven's job." Zeus gritted out.

"I wanted something good to come out of my name." Hades responded.

That's when Rachel began to say the prophecy again.

Two shall help the seven answer their call

One will be lost on a island

With a choice to leave or stay

One will end the days saving what matters.

Rachel passed out.

They all look at Apollo.

He stared at me, "Can I speak with Holly for a second?" He asked.

We went to the kitchen.

"What did Tartarus do to you?" He asked.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You lied when I asked if he hurt you. The prophecy, I think the last line is about you."

"I'm poisoned alright." I told him irritated.

"What?" Apollo asked like he wasn't expecting it.

"Tartarus gave me a poison that's killing me slowly."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because if I told I wouldn't be allowed to go on this quest, and I have to kill Tartarus that's the only way that I can be healed."

"There has to be an antidote for it." Apollo said.

"How are we supposed to find an antidote for it if we dont know the poison? " I asked.

"Uh hello god of medicine right here."

I face-palmed I can be really stupid sometimes.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Sorry I forgot to add the poision part to trapped, but I made this chapter extra long.

Thnx for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

I felt a little sicker the next day.

Apollo took some tests to see what Tartarus might've poison me with.

I was still waiting for the results, so we had to stay over night.

Rachel didn't seem to mind, Nico on the other hand.

"Why are we staying here? If we stay, Tartarus will destroy more lives." Nico argued.

"The seven will come here, you and Rachel go with, the prophecy said two people should help them." I told him.

"Your thinking about taking Tartarus down yourself!" Nico said.

"I've done it before, I can do it again, go to bed." I told him pushing past him.

I had a hard time sleeping.

I was about to open the door, but the door open before I could put my hand on the doorknob.

Apollo stood there with wide eyes surprise that I was by the door.

"I found the results." He told me grabbing my arm then pulling me down to the lab.

"So what did he poison me with?" I asked.

"It's called Hagteroisis (I totally made that up) it is a slow poision that will make it's way into your lungs make it infected, then that infection will slowly make it's to your body organs, then you will blow up." He said gloomy.

"Is there an antidote?" I asked.

"Yeah in Tartarus the river Lethe."

"I think I'm better off defeating Tartarus then."

Apollo nodded.

"How long do I have before blowing up?"

"A month tops, I'm going with you."

"Why?" I asked.

"The more the days pass the sicker you will feel, I predict that once we find him, you will barely have strength to fight." Apollo said.

"Fine you can go, but it's going to be you and I."

"Deal."

The seven landed.

They walked in with pride.

"We had a change in plans Gaia is going to fight at camp half blood. You will take these two." Zeus pointed at Nico and I.

"Actually im giving my position up to Rachel I have my own quest. " I said.

That's when Rachel's eyes became green.

A god and a guardian shall face

The challenging task of all,

With a life on a line, they

Shall fight to the end.

Annabeth's eyes widen, and she bowed "Milady."

The rest looked confused, then Annabeth told them what a guardian was then they all bowed.

"Please don't do that it's weird." I told them.

"Wait if they have a prophecy, what's ours?" Jason asked.

Rachel's eyes became green again.

Two shall help the seven answer their call

One will be lost on a island

With a choice to leave or stay

One will end the days saving what matters.

Rachel passed out.

Leo perked up on the second line.

"Well then who's the god they speak of?" Zeus asked.

"I'll go." Apollo said.

"Then it's settled Apollo will go with Holly Di Angelo to this quest." Zeus declared.

"Whoa wait a second, she's your sister!?" The seven asked Nico.

"Little sister." He added.

"Why have you said that earlier?" Hazel asked.

"I just found out."

That's when Nico came up to me.

"What did mean when the prophecy said, "With a life on the line"." He asked.

"I don't know." I lied.

"You are a terrible lier." He said.

"Don't worry about it." I said and walked away.

"Lets go on the quest. " I said to Apollo,

If you read this and like, and other people who will like it please tell them about this book.


	12. Chapter 12

Almost a month later.

When Apollo said as the days pass I will feel more sick.

I thought he was exaggerating.

I was wrong I felt my insides burn. I could barely focus.

I could feel the poison pumping through my veins.

Apollo kept on worrying and insisted I lay down.

The world is in trouble, and he wants me to lay down.

I was making plans to find Tartarus. He's either in Rome, Greece, or camp half blood.

"My guess he will be attacking camp." I said.

"It makes sense, but where's Gaea going to attack?" Apollo asked.

"Maybe they'll attack together making their forces stronger."

"Yeah maybe we should go there."

He transported us out of Greece.

There was huge commotion at camp.

Greeks and Romans are still fighting.

I saw the seven plus Nico and Rachel, with the statute.

Then I saw the kids I was protecting, Alex, Abby, Carly, Bailey, Jack, and Nick. They looked confused.

That's when I realized that there was something wrong with Percy, and Annabeth.

Annabeth was blind, her eyes were white.

Percy was sweating, and look like he was going to pass out.

I walked over there, well more like stumbled.

"Who's there!?" Annabeth yelled.

"It's me Holly the Guardian." I told her.

She calmed down a little, "You got to help us, we were cursed into Tartarus then we got healed, I had no idea that it would only be temporary relief?" Annabeth rambled.

"I know, but once this war is over the curses will go away forever." I told her.

I moved to Percy, he was still conscious, but looked like he was about to slip to darkness.

"Gorgon's blood, I say you will have a week to get it healed, but being healed comes with a price." I spoke to Percy and Annabeth. "You will have to fight in this battle. "

"We can't fight like this." Percy rasped.

"I know I can barely fight too, but that's the only way we can be healed." I told them.

I left them and went to the forest, and then puked up blood behind a bush.

Nymphs ran away disgusted, I saw Juniper running away for help.

I collapsed, how can I fight in this condition?

That's when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Holly, are you okay?" Nico asked concerned.

I heard him getting closer he gasp at the sight of me.

"Gods Holly what happened?"

"I've been poisoned." I said heaving.

"When? Who? How?" Nico said.

"I've been poison when I was captured, Tartarus did it, he gave me Hagteroisis it's a posion that will infect all my body parts then I'll explode."

"You can't fight." Nico said.

"Yes I can, so can Percy and Annabeth, that's the only way we could be healed, unless you want us to loose our memories." I said.

"Anyways Apollo is watching me before I'll do anything stupid. " I continued.

"You guys are close." Nico noted.

"We used to be best friends when I-was-in-training to be a guardian."

"What happened?"

"When I became one I started to protect demigods, so we just didn't have any time to hang out." I said.

"Have you been a protecter to someone I know?" Nico asked.

"Yes I was actually protecting Percy, but the lightning bolt got stolen so I had to look for it, and gave my position up to Grover." I said.

"Does he know that you were a protector?" He asked.

"I don't think so, I doubt he remembers who I am."

"Percy can remember a lot of stuff, then holds you against it." Nico said.

"He sounds like one of us." I said.

"Are you sure he's going to attack here?"

"Yeah their forces will get stronger, if they use their powers together, well that's going to be the end of the world." I said.

Right then screams erupted.

I got up with Nico's help and headed to the sorce of the commotion.

There stood the powerful enemies, Gaea, and Tartarus.

Tartarus smirked when he saw me, "How's the poison treating you, I'm surprised that you haven't blown up yet?" He said.

People gasped, they were wondering how can a fearless leader be poisoned?

I looked around, the demigods looked terrified, surprisingly Annabeth and Percy looked confident to attack.

That's when we attacked.

I charged towards Tartarus, he was ready and started to use his powers against me, but I was the smart and use my power protector shield. ( Power protector shield is a shield that blocks off power from the enemy.)

The power bounce off my shield and hit him square in the chest.

Tartarus chest was smoking, but he didn't seem to fazed by it.

He pulled out his sword, and started to use it.

I did the same, but my techniques were useless. He's the one who taught me all of it.

I did my best to block off his blows, but he was fast, he sliced open my chest, making me fall to the ground.

I looked up to see Percy fighting Gaea, he wasn't as good with poisonous gorgons blood. Annabeth was wandering blindly.

I got back up again, but my whole body was on fire.

No this can't be happening, I'm so close I can't blow up now.

What do I do? What do I do? Then a dangerous lightbulb went off in my head.

Flames, black flames. I could kill him but, if I use too much I could die in agonizing pain that I'll feel forever.

But I had to do it.

I got up to see Tartarus smirking again, "I can feel that your time is up, just give up early you won't have to blow up. I could just end it here and now." Tartarus said.

"Not just yet, you really think that I'll just give up and risk everyone danger that your about to cause no way." My hands lit up it black flames.

Tartarus backed away his eyes were wide.

"You can't possibly have that power." Tartarus stuttered.

"Yes I can." I threw the fire at him, he shrieked in pain.

Then everything became black.

Sorry for my long update, I made this chapter twice as long, maybe that made up for it. This is the last real chapter in this book. Next chapter is an epilogue, then I'll post my sequel. Next book will have more, Holly, Nico, and Percy

Thnx for reading


	13. Chapter 13

My eyelids were heavy.

It felt like tons of concrete was holding them down.

I heard people whispering around me.

"She's been out like this for months, is she ever going to wakeup?" Nico said.

MONTHS!

I haven't been out that long, have I?

"Try taking out one of the most powerful things on earth, and using all of your powers, you would be drained wouldn't you?" Apollo said.

"Yeah, but Percy fought too, and he was out for two months, she's been out for three months!" Nico exclaimed.

Three months, man I need to get up right now.

I tried my best efforts to open my eyelids.

Nothing

I tried again, and got them to crack open a bit.

At least Apollo saw it.

"Well speak of the devil she's awake!" He said over excited.

Nico turned his eyes lit up.

"Holly!" Nico screamed and hugged me.

"Well we were wondering when you are going wake up so we can do a ceremony and celebrate." Apollo said.

"Ceremony?" I asked.

"Yeah now come on so we can start." He said.

I took the seat next to Nico.

I looked around my eyes landed on Percy he had cuts and bruises, but otherwise looks fine.

My father looked proud at me for defeating Tartarus and Gaea.

Oh yeah I forgot to mention when I threw the black flames at Tartarus, he was the key to defeating Gaea, once he burned she started to burn as well.

That's when it started.

"Annabeth Chase" Zeus called out.

She walked there.

"The council agreed to make you a minor god, do you accept?"

"I accept. " Annabeth confirmed clearly.

Percy looked a little hurt.

Hazel, Frank, Leo, Jason, Piper, Grover, and Thalia also became minor gods.

Alex, Bailey, Abby, Carly, Nick, and Jack, the kids I was protecting became immortals.

"Nico Di Angelo" Zeus called out,

"The council voted for you to become a Guardian of Olympus, do you accept?" Zeus asked.

"I accept." Nico said excitedly.

"Percy Jackson" Zeus called out.

"The council voted for you to become a Guardian of Olympus, do you accept?" Zeus asked.

"I accept." Percy said.

"Holly Di Angelo" Zeus called out.

"The council voted for you to become a Olympian, do you accept?" Zeus asked.

The demigods gasped, some of the sytars fainted.

"I do not accept." I told them.

More people fainted.

"Why have you decline my generous offer?" Zeus asked looking like he was going tio blow up in steam.

"I want to stay a Guardian, not some snotty Olympian." I told them, most Olympians looked like they're going to blast me into tiny pieces, Hades was smirking since he's not technically a Olympian.

"And I wanted A request." I said.

"And what request would that be?" Zeus said irritated.

"To all protectors to have proper training, and glasses that could see what godly parent they have, and to see the monsters." I told them.

They swore and it was celebration time, I didn't feel like celebrating, Sytars kept thanking me all day, and I was tired.

I heard footsteps, "What's the real reason why you gave up being a Olympian?" Apollo asked.

"I didn't want to leave Nico or my friends behind, and Nico just became a Guardian, I want him and Percy to be congratulated not me." I told him.

"Well you did defeat one the two most power beings."

"I know I just don't like taking all of the credit." I said.

"You don't sound like a child of Hades." He noted.

"That's because I can see past the ugly."

He walked away.

I looked up wondering what would be the next adventure?

This now complete, I will post the next chapter letting you know their is a sequel.


End file.
